


are your bones not my bones?

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amalgamates, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys considers where to send a particular amalgamate back to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are your bones not my bones?

They rattle, mostly, when Alphys goes down to visit them in the underground part of her lab.

Sometimes they cry. Sometimes they hug themselves while they’re crying, shushing themselves in between the tears. Sometimes they laugh, an echoing kind of laugh where Alphys is never sure what the joke is they’re laughing at.

But mostly they rattle their bones, dump enormous amounts of ketchup on the pasta she gives them, and keep to themselves, for the large part avoiding the other amalgamates wandering about the lab. That makes sense to her.

They’d only ever really needed each other, after all.

* * *

After finally revealing what happened, Alphys starts sending the amalgamates back to their many families. Snowdrake will be thrilled to see his mother again. Shyren will perk up a bit more after meeting Lemon Bread. The dogs will all be happy to have Endogeny back, Reaper Bird is going back to the Core to be with their families, the Memoryheads are... she’ll get back to those later, and...

Alphys doesn’t know what to do with them.

Sending them back to Snowdin is the obvious decision. That’s where both of them were living, before everything happened to them. But she doesn’t know if they were really attached to anyone in particular there, on more than a casual, friendly level.

And the Amalgamates need people to look after them. Even if everyone accepts them now, they aren’t able to function normally on their own. Without people taking care of them, they’ll get in even more trouble.

Alphys wracks her brain for anyone in Snowdin who’d be willing to do that for them. The dogs are definitely out, since they’re already caring for Endogeny. She wouldn’t trust most people at Grillby’s, except maybe Grillby himself, and he’s awfully quiet: she doesn’t know much about him at all.

She looks at them. They look back at her: they’ve seemed to pick up on the excited atmosphere everyone else has, and they grin back at her with both their mouths.

“I don’t know who you should go back to,” she admits, because honesty is working out for her lately. “So... in the meantime, do you want to stay here for a while?”

Their faces fall, or so she thinks.

“Not here here,” she corrects, gesturing to the dark and dirty underground lab they’re currently in. “Upstairs. You’d get to see people, and it wouldn’t be as empty. You might get to go to Mettaton’s shows...”

Their faces perk again, for a moment, before falling once more. Seems like they’re divided about that one.

“O-or you could not! You could help me clear out my stuff for whoever’s the next Royal Scientist. If they’re appointing anyone. They might not, after how badly I screwed up...”

Alphys stares at the ground for a few moments, and hears them shuffle forward, but still manages to be surprised when they hug her. Their bones dig into her skin at awkward angles and it’s uncomfortable, but-

She hugs them back.


End file.
